churchofsatanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Christian Battista
Program of Study Student View AE13Mczg as of 12/31/2019 at 19:12 Student Battista, Christian Gerard Level Credit ID Y00582394 Degree Associate of Applied Science Classification 2nd Year (32-72 cr) College Yavapai Advisor Program of Study Graphic Design Overall GPA 3.01 Concentration Program Progress Requirements 97% Associate of Applied Science Degree Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 60 Credit Hours Applied: 75 College Composition Numeracy Critical Thinking Physical and Biological Science Behavioral and Social Science See Major, Related and Elective Requirements Still Needed: See Graphic Design (AAS) section AAS College Composition or Applied Communication Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 6 Credit Hours Applied: 6 COLLEGE COMPOSITION English Composition I ENG 101 COLLEGE COMPOSITION I B 3 Spring 2005 English Composition II ENG 102 COLLEGE COMPOSITION II B 3 Spring 2006 AAS Numeracy Requirement Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 3 Credit Hours Applied: 3 NUMERACY: 3 CREDIT HOURS Select a Math course numbered 100 or higher MAT 100 TECHNICAL MATHEMATICS A 3 Fall 2008 AAS Critical Thinking Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 3 Credit Hours Applied: 3 CRITICAL THINKING: 3 CREDIT HOURS Select 3 Credit Hours ENG 140 Acad Reading Critical Thinking C 3 Summer 2011 AAS Physical and Biological Science Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 4 Credit Hours Applied: 4 PHYSICAL AND BIOLOGICAL SCIENCE: 4 CREDIT HOURS Option 1: Complete 1 Laboratory Science Course GLG 101 INTRODUCTION TO GEOLOGY I C 4 Fall 2007 AAS Behavioral and Social Science Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 3 Credit Hours Applied: 3 BEHAVIORAL OR SOCIAL SCIENCE: 3 CREDIT HOURS Option 1: Behavioral Science PSY 101 INTRODUCTORY PSYCHOLOGY B 3 Fall 2004 Graphic Design (AAS) Catalog Year: 2015-2016 Credit Hours Required: 43 Credit Hours Applied: 37 Unmet conditions for this set of requirements: 6 Credit Hours needed MAJOR REQUIREMENTS: 37 CREDIT HOURS Drawing I ART 110 DRAWING I A 3 Fall 2004 Two-Dimensional Design ART 112 TWO-DIMENSIONAL DESIGN A 3 Spring 2005 Color ART 114 COLOR C 3 Fall 2005 Web Site Design I Still Needed: 3 Credit Hours in ART 130* or WEB 130* Graphic Design I ART 131 GRAPHIC DESIGN I A 4 Spring 2007 Graphic Design II ART 132 GRAPHIC DESIGN II B 4 Spring 2008 Adobe Photoshop I ART 137 ADOBE PHOTOSHOP B 3 Spring 2005 Digital Photography I ART 154 Digital Photo I A 3 Fall 2017 Art History I or Art History II Still Needed: 3 Credit Hours in ART 200* or 201* Graphic Design Illustration ART 231 GRAPHIC DESIGN ILLUSTRATE C 4 Fall 2007 Portfolio Development ART 232 Portfolio Development B 2 Spring 2018 Digital Pre-Press ART 236 Digital Pre-Press B 2 Spring 2017 SELECT & COMPLETE ONE COURSE: 3 CREDIT HOURS Select One Course From the Following ART 237 INTERMEDIATE ADOBE PHOTO A 3 Spring 2006 RELATED REQUIREMENTS: 3 CREDIT HOUR Social Media Marketing BSA 231 Social Media Marketing A 3 Spring 2016 Courses that do not apply to this program Credit Hours Applied: 16 Classes Applied: 6 ART 111 DRAWING II B 3 Fall 2006 ART 113 THREE-DIMENSIONAL DESIGN B 3 Spring 2006 ART 234 ADV GRAPHIC DESIGN PROJECT C 3 Spring 2008 ENG 100 INTRODUCTORY COMPOSITION A 3 Fall 2004 ENG 212 MAJOR ISSUES BRIT LIT II A 3 Spring 2007 LSC 101AJ CONN:END OF LIFE ISSUES/OPT C 1 Spring 2008 Insufficient Credit Hours Applied: 16 Classes Applied: 16 ART 131 GRAPHIC DESIGN I W 4 Fall 2006 ART 201 Art History II W 0 Fall 2013 ART 202 20TH CENTURY ART W 3 Fall 2008 ART 232 PORTFOLIO DEVELOPMENT W 2 Spring 2009 ART 235 MAGAZINE PRODUCTION W 2 Spring 2009 ART 236 DIGITAL PRE-PRESS W 2 Spring 2009 ART 236 Digital Pre-Press F 0 Spring 2013 ART 236 Digital Pre-Press F 0 Spring 2015 BIO 100 BIOLOGY CONCEPTS W 0 Spring 2002 CSA 102 FUND OF PERSONAL COMPUTING D 0 Fall 2001 ENG 100 INTRODUCTORY COMPOSITION W 0 Spring 2002 ENG 140 INTRO TO COLLEGE READING W 0 Spring 2002 LMS 111 CAREER AND LIFE PLANNING W 0 Fall 2001 MAT 100 TECHNICAL MATHEMATICS D 0 Fall 2005 WEB 130 Web Site Design I F 3 Fall 2011 WEB 130 Web Site Design I W 0 Fall 2018 Not Counted Credit Hours Applied: 3 Classes Applied: 5 ENG 024 USAGE SKILLS Max of zero classes/Credit Hours exceeded F 0 Spring 2002 ENG 030 INTER READING IMPROVEMENT Max of zero classes/Credit Hours exceeded D 0 Fall 2001 ENG 060 BASIC WRITING SKILLS Max of zero classes/Credit Hours exceeded D 0 Fall 2001 MAT 082 FUNDAMENTALS OF MATHEMATICS Max of zero classes/Credit Hours exceeded F 0 Fall 2001 MAT 092 BEGINNING ALGEBRA Max of zero classes/Credit Hours exceeded W 3 Fall 2004 Legend Complete Complete except for classes in-progress (T) Transfer Class Not Complete Nearly complete - see advisor @ Any course number Questions? Need Assistance? degreeworks@yc.edu Disclaimer All currently enrolled students who are using the 2010-2011 or later catalog to fulfill their degree requirements can use Degree Works. Students are encouraged to use this degree audit report as a guide when planning their progress toward completion of the above requirements. Students who maintain continuous enrollment at Yavapai College may elect to graduate by satisfying degree requirements as listed at the time of admission, at the time of graduation, or at any time during the last period of continuous attendance. Continuous attendance means enrollment in the regular session (fall/spring or spring/fall) of each academic year. An academic advisor may be contacted for assistance in interpreting this report. This audit is not an academic transcript and it is not official notification of completion of degree or certificate requirements. This degree audit does not establish a contractual relationship but summarizes the total requirements which students must presently meet before qualifying for a faculty recommendation to the District Governing Board to award a degree or certificate.